Коэсит
Коэсит ( ) — высокобарическая модификация кремнезема. Химическая формула: SiO2. Искусственный аналог коэсита был синтезирован в 1953. Спустя 7 лет минерал был найден в кварцсодержащих породах ударного метеоритного кратера в Аризоне и утвержден в качестве минерала. Коэсит устойчив в диапазоне давлений 28 — 95,5 кбар. При меньших давлениях переходит в кварц, при больших — в стишовит Свойства Коэсит кристализуется в моноклинной сингонии, цвет белый или прозрачный, бесцветный, плотность 2,95 — 3 г/см³, твёрдость 7,5 — 8 по шкале Мооса. Диагностика В шлифах коэсит хорошо отличается от кварца благодаря более высокому рельефу и низким цветам интерференции (высокий показатель преломления и низкое двупреломление). Важной особенностью, отличающей его от других модификаций кремнезёма при исследовании методом катодолюминесцентной (КЛ) микроскопии является его яркая люминесценция голубовато-зелёным светом, а при непосредственном проведении анализа с помощью электронного микрозонда — люминесценция вплоть до ярко голубого свечения, четко отличающегося от оранжевого свечения кварца. Легко определяется методом комбинационного рассеянья. Нахождение в природе thumb|300px|Зерно коэсита в эклогите из трубки Робертс Виктор. Зерно окружено кварцем, образовавшимся из коэсита. Включение раположено в омфаците. При том что кварц — другая полиморфная разновидность кремнезёма является одним из самых распространённых минералов земной коры (уступая лишь только полевым шпатам) коэсит минерал очень редкий. Дело в том, что он образуется при высоких давлениях, где породы с высоким содержанием SiO2 относительно редки, и при уменьшении давления коэсит превращается обратно в кварц. Поэтому он сохраняется только при быстром подъёме (эксгумации) пород к поверхности. Коэсит установлен в метаморфических комплексах сверх высоких давлений, мантийных ксенолитах и в местах падения метеоритов, в мантийных ксенолитах эклогитов в некоторых кимберилитовых трубках и виде включений в алмазах эклогиового парагензиса. Такие ксенолиты установлены, например, в африканской трубке Робертс Виктор. Однако мантийные эклогиты с коэситом встречаются значительно реже, чем в коровых метаморфичсеких комплексах. Возможно причина этого в том, что мантийные эклогиты претерпели частичное плавление в зонах субдукции, и коэсит перешёл в андезитовый/трондимитовй расплавы, которые полужили материалом для фомирования земной коры. В 1965 г. Чесноков и Попов изучая эклогиты Максютовского комплекса (южный Урал) обратили внимание на то, что от включений кварца в гранатах отходят радиальные трещины, свидетельствующие о росте объема включений в процессе метаморфической эволюции. Ими было сделано предположение, что увеличение объёма могло произойти вследствие полиморфного перехода коэсита в кварц. В 1984 г. включения коэсита были найдены в гранате из пироповых кварцитов массива Дора-Майра (западные Альпы) и, одновременно, в метаморфических породах Норвегии. Для формирования коэсита необходимо давление не менее 28 кбар, что эквивалентное глубине 90 — 100 км от поверхности Земли, в то время как мощность земной коры даже в утолщённых частях не превышает 70 — 80 км. Таким образом, первично коровые и, более того, метаосадочные породы, какими являются кварциты Дора-Майра были погружены на мантийные глубины и, затем возвращены обратно к поверхности. Блоки пород с подобной тектоно-метаморфической историей, в случае если давления на пике метаморфизма достигали поля устойчивости коэсита стали называть метаморфическими террейнами сверхвысоких давлений (UHPM-тетрейны). В настоящее время известно около 20 метаморфических комплексов содержащих коэсит (Liou et al., 2004), или псевдоморфзы кварца по коэситу. Интересно, что подтвердить наличие коэсита в Максютовском комплексе так и не удалось. Коэсит в породах Кокчетавского метаморфического комплекса Кокчетавский метаморфический комплекс явялется одним из наиболее изученных UHPM-тетрейнов в мире. Предположение о том, что поликристаллические агрегаты кварца, окруженные радиальными трещинами в гранатах из эклогитов участка Кумды-Куль, представляют собой псевдоморфозы по коэситу было высказано ещё в 1989 г. (Соболев, Шацкий 1989). Вскоре включения коэсита были обнаружены в цирконе из алмазоносных гранат-биотитовых гнейсов участка Кумды-Куль (Соболев и др.,1991), в цирконе из эклогитов алмазоносного барчинского участка (Корсаков и др., 1998), а также в пределах восточной части метаморфического пояса в гранате из кварц-гранат-фенгитовых и тальк-фенгит-кианит-гранатовых сланцев участка Кулет (Шацкий и др. 1998, Parcinson 2000). Литература Соболев Н. В. Коэсит как индикатор сверхвысоких давлений в континентальной литосфере // Геология и геофизика, 2006, т. 47, № 1, с. 95 — 105. Chopin C. Coesite and pure pyrope in high-grade blue-schists of western Alps: a first record and some consequences // Contrib. Mineral. Petrol., 1984, v.86, p. 107—118. Smith D.C., Coesite in clinopyroxene in the Caledonides and its implications for geodynamics // Nature, 1984, v.310, p. 641—644. Parcinson C. Coesite inclusion and prograde compositional zonation of garnet in whiteschist of the HP — UHP Kokchetav massif, Kazakhstan: a record of progressive UHP metamorphism // Lithos, 2000, v.52, p. 215—233. Корсаков А. В., Шацкий В. С., Соболев Н. В. Первая находка коэсита в эклогитах Кокчетавского массива // Докл. РАН, 1998, т. 360, № 1, с. 77 — 81. Шацкий В. С., Теннисен К., Добрецов Н. Л., Соболев Н. В. Новые свидетельства сверхвысоких давлений в слюдяных сланцах участка Кулет Кокчетавского массива (Северный Казахстан) // Геология и геофизика, 1998, т. 39, № 8, с. 1039—1044. Coes L. A new dense crystalline silica // Science, 1953, v. 118, p. 131—132. Chao E.C.T. Shoemaker E. M. Madsen B. M. First natural occurrence of coesite from Meteor Crater, Arizona // Science, 1960, v. 132, p. 220—222. Чесноков Б. В., Попов В. А. Увеличение объема зерен кварца в эклогитах Южного Урала // Докл. АН СССР, 1965, т.62, с.909 — 910. Liou J.G., Tsujimori T., Zhang R.Y., Katayama I., Maruyama S. Global UHP Metamorphism and continental subduction/collision: The Himalayan Model // Inter. Geology Review, v. 46, 2004. p. 1 — 27. Ссылки * Coesite Eclogite Категория:Минералы de:Coesit en:Coesite es:Coesita fr:Coésite it:Coesite nl:Coesiet